


Perfect

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Poetry, Slice of Life, Teens, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: how the word perfect can affect you and someone else.
Series: Poetry lifes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899
Kudos: 1





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions to self-harm and suicide so do not read of that is a trigger for you.  
> \- RM

Perfect.  
Famous for the celebrities and those you look up to.  
But also responsible for the most suicides.  
You are told you are perfect.  
But when you mess up that word no longer stands as true.  
And this leads to the shattering of your mind.  
It leads to  
Bruises  
Cuts  
Scars  
And soon  
A body buried. 

You aren’t perfect.  
But you are good, smart, beautiful, capable.  
And you can do this.  
Just for the love of god please don’t say you’re perfect.  
Say instead.  
That you can.  
And you are Human.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> please leave kudos.  
> -RM


End file.
